War of Fiction Chapter 30
Chapter 30----------------- ' ' A round table sat on the top floor of the HQ for fictionals of great powers there was twelve chairs around the table on the one chair sat Death the other side of the table was santa next to him was cupid on one side and the other was easter bunny next was a precious gorgeous fairy known as the tooth fairy, Sat beside her was the cold as a human known as Jack Frost another women sat on the next covered with vines and leaves known as the mother of nature, next was a big hairy ape like man known as Bigfoot, then was one of death’s older friends known as Frankenstein's Monster, followed by the well known clown known as Ronald Mcdonald and a patriotic man named uncle sam and the league's most clever individual who is known as Sherlock Holmes,who obtained his power from being re-created in the real world so many times and being so well known. Beside the table was a large tank of water with a long necked creature that looked over the table the creature was believed to real in the real world and it’s called the loch ness monster in the room with the round table was a huge window another large creature stuck his head through the window he being known as Godzilla one of japan's finest citizens. There were always 14 serving Powerful Fiction there can be no more or no less the only way one can be striped of the powerful fiction status is by death or banishment. Death stood up looking over the others “So we have a few pending issues at the moment” Death announced “Yes those bastard Greeks again, it’s probably because of Sam and Ronald nicking Achilleus from them” Cupid spoke to the group “Well we still have him in the cells if you wanna trade him for peace with them but they won’t take it will they” Sam said standing up showing of the keys to the prison cell “Well we can deal with them easy enough like we have done before” the tooth fairy pointed out “And then we have the issues of those new guests we have” Santa made apparent “We should just make them leave I think” Godzilla Roared towards the table “No the Greeks are outside the gates they’ll just kill them we must wait” Bigfoot wailed “How about we wait for now, we’ll kill one of the Greeks make a point, hopefully the rest will back off and then we tell these guests of ours to leave” Franks monster suggested “That could work but there are a couple of them I would like to interview first” Death informed ' ' In Springfield Quimby and poirot stood over Rapheal dead on the floor Wiggum walked in “Sir you wanted to…” he saw the body “oh god sir what happened” Wiggum asked “He tried to kill poirot so I put him down it was defense” Quimby explained “Well then, what do we do now” Wiggum asked “Wiggum this town is full of them we have no way of stopping them not us three there is others who aren't but they're too scared to admit it” Quimby explained “I’m sorry sir but the only thing I can suggest is…. well you won’t like it” Wiggum stopped “Violence… well if we are going to resort to it may as well keep it controlled” Quimby spoke as he picked up the phone on his desk he dialed a number before holding it to his ear “Fat Tony, we need the mafia’s help” Quimby asked Fat tony on the other end of the phone ' ' Meanwhile in the prison Princess peach, Mr. Krabs, Solid Snake, Snake, Sideshow bob, Doris, Sandor and Lara and a new women called Red who was a regular prisoner “Doris, you could of gave me a hand in the kitchen you know” Red sased “Look Red, I’m tired from all the laundry i had to do because peach here was too busy with her man” Doris explained “Hey jealous doris” Peach Mumbled “Not at all darling I've got myself and my cooking that’s all I need better than any man” “So Solid Snake” Lara started “Please call me David otherwise you’ll get me and snake confused it makes things easier” David explained “David then, if these people are so racist how come there’s so little in the prison” Lara asked “Why do you think it’s the reason we need to break out” David explained “Why what the fuck happens” Sandor asked “He comes for someone every 2 weeks or so he’ll collect a person and that person doesn’t make it back” Mr. Krabs explained “who collects people” Lara asked “Mr. burns is his is name” David answered “He don’t come for springfielders like me bob or doris but He’ll come for you two, krabs peach solid snake well” Snake listed “Well what” Sandor asked “He promises to keep everyone inline as long as he’s not taken away” Peach informed “Darling you shouldn’t of said” “Oh come on David they would've found out” “Ok so you really do rule the prison but where do the people go what does burn’s do” Sandor puzzled “Thing is people have magic in them and magi is a real alternative to fossil fuel so he burns them for fuel it’s grim I know” “Are you frucking serious, fucking hell, these people are sick” Sandor wailed “They are but there’s nothing I can do, but there’s something we can do, Burn’s is soon to send one of his guards in either Lenny, carl, Charlie, Frank or even his son Larry” “Frank, as in Frank Grimes I hope it’s that bastard would love to kill the stupid prick” Sandor commented “Yeah It won’t matter who it is we’ll kill all of them eventually” “it could be Zutroy or Mindy simmons as well don’t let that greedy bitch trick you” Red said “Ok so we jump the next guard to enter then what” Lara asked “We simply escape there’s no guards in this prison because there's nowhere safe to hide but after we get out we’ll take over the town filter the racists out “ Solid snake preached ' ' Meanwhile in the rooms at the High frictional HQ Gandalf and Phil sat in the room waiting for Jack and Chief. Jack soon came back with Chief and Flash “We found a room marked with ingredients we thought it was food turned out to be summoning ingredients we have the tears of a Queen and the eye of a loyal high ranking King’s guard” Jack informed as he took a box off flash filled with the ingredients in crates “You only needed a drop of tears and one eyeball” Gandalf said “Yeah well you didn’t specify plus we can return these Akinator is masking us” Chief wailed As he spoke those words the genie appeared looking weak “Oi, I’m not joking now return that stuff and stop this it’s killing me the moment I stop masking you your done for so return it now” “Look Akinator, we’ll be real quick trust me Gandalf the final ingredient what is it” “The blood of something the person loves” Gandalf informed “Anything will do” “So my blood I guess” Jack said approaching the cauldron Gandalf had set up Gandalf placed the tears and the eyeballs in the cauldron before chief came out saying “Well think about it and no offense Jack, no one's going to love a random fella like you” “Could say the same to be honest Phil” Jack replied “Yeah but think about it” Phil said “Plus we need a lot of blood so this is going to be risky we’ll have to hope we don’t extract too much blood” Gandalf said “None of us are going to be up for it let’s be honest but who would be the best choice” Chief asked “It can’t be one of the bar’s people they’d revolt against us we need them “ Jack said “And it’s not going to be me or phil or sandy or you jack or even Marko him and sandy are too attached now and wilson don’t have blood” “that leaves one person” Phil said looking towards Flash standing there “No one would care if flash were to go” “Come on guys I did nothing wrong to you please” Flash begged backing off towards the cauldron “I’m sorry Flash” Chief said as he, Phil and Jack ran towards him with their knives out Flash backed off kicking chief down to the ground with his front legs Gandalf took flash by surprise stabbing a sharpened stick into flash’s back he used his back legs to kick the wizard to the ground. Phil jumped on his back stabbing him four times into his yellow skin before Flash swung him off as well Chief and Jack both tackled him at the same time both getting several knifes between them Flash out of energy backed off again his head over the cauldron “Guys please don’t do this I don’t wanna hurt you” He pleaded before Gandalf took him by surprise yet again this time drawing a knife under his throat slitting it over the cauldron the blood oozed out into the pot it sizzled and smoked as death appeared in the room “What the hell have you done” Death asked